DESCRIPTION (adapted from the applicant's description): The Gordon Conference on Macromolecular Organization and Cell Function focuses on the intracellular organization of cellular components, the principles and mechanisms underlying that organization, and the essential role of such organization in cell function and its regulation. Conference topics include: 1) the mechanisms of macromolecular interactions and the responses of such mechanisms to changes in metabolic or hormonal status; 2) the channeling of metabolic intermediates or signaling molecules; 3) the translocation of cellular components; 4) the characteristics of marcromolecular complexes; and 5) the development and application of methods to analyze interactions in living cells. This is an interdisciplinary conference that attracts biochemists, cell biologists, molecular biologists, biophysicists, theoreticians and modelers. Graduate students and postdocs and encouraged to attend and participate. Most of the program is currently in place. The meeting schedule is similar to most Gordon Conferences with lectures in the morning and evenings with the afternoons free. This meeting will also have some roundtable discussions in the afternoons.